


《直须折》6-7章补档

by aiqingtianaiyutian



Category: qkq
Genre: M/M, kq - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiqingtianaiyutian/pseuds/aiqingtianaiyutian
Summary: 这是第六章和第七章的补档 想看的 可以去补文了 （时间这么久估计已经忘记剧情了2333）
Relationships: qkq - Relationship





	《直须折》6-7章补档

6.第一次

“不要！我做不到！！”  
“你行！你能做到的！”  
现在是个什么情况呢？  
此刻他们已经进行到最新剧情——也就是直达红心的那步——上本垒！！  
根据书里的剧情，今天易烊千玺会主动出击，而王俊凯则顺意配合。所以，千玺现在在王俊凯家——准确地说是卧室床上，并且已经洗过香花浴，此刻就像被精心打包好的礼物盛放在王俊凯床上。  
而王俊凯也正在门外准备推门而入，他已经知道里面会是什么样子的情景，然而真正打开门的刹那，他还是被眼前香艳的场景惊到了。  
哇哦！！简直太！嘶！让人受不了！！！  
要不是在剧情里被设定好了，他此刻一定控制不好自己的表情管理！这视觉冲击也太厉害了！！！  
“你怎么在这？！”  
台词自动自他嘴里说出，身体也自动地往前走去。  
“等你啊～～”  
空气里弥漫着一股淡淡的香味，他说不上来是什么味道，十分好闻，就像千玺一样，无比清甜。  
易烊千玺穿了一件普通的白色浴袍，洗过的发尾尖还带着湿意，脸上浮现淡淡红晕，一双浅色眸子无辜的望着他带着几分诱惑可人。  
王俊凯无法控制地轻吸口气，喉结处不自觉吞咽了一下。真的没办法不去看那张令他朝思暮想的脸，即使以前从没幻想过这些情景但亲近的渴望从来都一样那么浓烈。  
看得出来剧情发展到这后面原文作者已经没有太多耐心了，所以对于这部分的描写简单粗暴而直接。  
现在的剧情，直接就是——王俊凯像被蛊惑般一步步踏进易烊千玺布置的情节里，这一切都设计得无可挑剔，梦幻唯美。  
暖色灯光打在二人身上，空气中的香气似乎重了几分，眼前人也艳色魅人。  
千玺主动起身，一双手抚过王俊凯胸前衣料滑到颈后交握拉近了彼此间的距离。他的吻轻轻落在王俊凯额头、眉眼、鼻尖、脸颊……偏绕过那好看的红唇贴近耳朵，伸出小巧舌尖轻舔过耳垂，王俊凯敏感地轻偏了头，那被舔过的地方泛了红，千玺继续顺着那儿往下吻着，手也不断轻抚着王俊凯的脖颈，所到之处带起一阵的酥麻，王俊凯微仰了头，优美的天鹅颈完全落入千玺手中，王俊凯原本撑在床被上的手不自觉回抱住千玺。  
二人肌肤触感皆是极好，在千玺的唇越来越往下即将抵达领口以下的时候，王俊凯低头吻上了千玺的唇，几番深吻，千玺手抚上王俊凯身上白色衬衫，从下至上，一颗颗解开浅蓝色衬衫钮扣，随着衣扣解开慢慢露出底下一片白皙肌肤，千玺的手抚上那十分诱人的胸膛，被王俊凯吻过变深几度的红唇吻上其中一处红点，舌尖轻舔，又微微用力轻咬。王俊凯本也在不断探索中，被这番挑弄后，浑身都带起一股燥热酥麻感，尤其是此刻被千玺啃咬处，这酥麻感密密麻麻不断加深扩散。  
他的手也从千玺腰间T恤伸入逐渐往上轻抚，当他捏上千玺那两处红点搓揉起来后，随着动作加深，千玺忍不住地轻吸了口气，到底千玺的身体比王俊凯更加敏感，光是这般揉弄便忍不住微微轻颤着。  
按理说这般开头主动权该在千玺手中，奈何千玺身子太过敏感了，王俊凯进入状态后便一下拿回了主动权，不过原文作者很能搞事，今天是千玺主动所以即使此刻主动权落入王俊凯手中，他们俩人生第一次亲密还是由千玺先出动。  
顺手脱掉了碍事的衣物，又拥吻了几番，千玺一下跨坐在了王俊凯身上。王俊凯带着深深地笑意望着千玺，即使此刻意乱情迷，他也记得即将到来的剧情。  
千玺的长裤早就被某人扒掉了，所以此刻是千玺在解王俊凯的裤子，抽开皮带，解开金属扣，拉下拉链，露出黑色底裤，千玺自己只剩下一件红色底裤跨坐在王俊凯腰上，他跪起身完全脱下王俊凯的裤子。  
王俊凯的手则不安分地一遍遍抚摸过千玺的大腿，千玺无奈地瞪回他一眼，却被王俊凯一脸无辜又皮皮地笑着望回来。  
一番磨磨蹭蹭后，除去了彼此仅剩的衣物，千玺拿出早已准备好的润滑剂。  
他真的十分羞赧，但剧情由不得他，在王俊凯十分玩味又令人着恼的目光下，他将那透明的膏体倒入自己掌心，在两手间搓开。如果不是剧情带有强制性，他此刻绝对已经无法继续下去，将那东西抹进自己的屁眼里这种事打死他也不会干，但没办法，他已经自动地去做了。  
“嗯～”忍不住地轻吟出声，这感觉实在是、、、  
终于将自己弄好之后，更严峻的考验来了，他总是明白那些偶尔不小心在段子里看到的“坐上来，自己动”是个什么鬼了。  
这些于他而言十分艰难地事情其实也就发生在这几分钟时间里，王俊凯无比悠闲地抚触着他的肌肤，享受着他的主动。  
当千玺终于撑着自己一点点坐到王俊凯那处并企图完全吞下整根肉棒时，两人都遇到难处了。于王俊凯是没有想到千玺那里面竟如此窄小进入的十分艰难即使用了润滑剂；而千玺则是十分痛苦的被强制要往下深入，但真的好痛啊，两人都是第一次，并不知道会是这样的情况这样的感觉。  
王俊凯憋着一口气，易烊千玺则是紧咬牙关，额上都浮上了汗珠，浑身发热泛红。  
“啊～好疼～”千玺发出痛苦地呻吟。  
于是就有了最开头的对话，事到临头已经是由不得谁了。  
即使再艰难，千玺依然要在规则下完成任务。  
当他好不容易才艰难地完全容纳下小小凯，俩人都松了口气，即使这般他也在心里面将王俊凯问候了无数遍，可惜出口的台词全都是呻吟外加“小凯”。

气死他了！！！  
王俊凯你个王八蛋！！！操！！！

王俊凯此刻内心不得不说简直是太刺激了！这感觉！！！  
在这之前他从来都不知道原来和喜欢的人做这种事情比想象中还要好，不过他虽然一直喜欢千玺却不知道男人和男人之间是这样做爱的。  
这感觉、、、居然挺不耐的，千玺的身体比想象的还要温软，那里面又湿又热，他的宝贝被千玺紧紧包裹着，除了最开始的艰难，现在的感觉真是棒呆了地爽！！  
过了最初的剧情，后面控制权又回到了王俊凯手中，千玺只能紧紧攀住他的肩，整个人被撞击地陷入柔软床被里，他想叫那家伙停下但不出意外地开口还是他自己听了都要脸红的娇媚呻吟，实在是、、太羞耻了！  
他忍不住闭上眼，但感觉却被放大，身体里像有团火在燃烧，被进入的地方从最开始的疼痛渐渐转为酥痒的感觉，一阵阵快感不断蔓延全身，他忍不住跟着他的节奏迎合着自己的身体。  
俩人渐入佳境，快感来得愈发强烈，随着动作地加深，迎来了第一次的高潮。千玺控制不住地被他干到射出，乳白的粘稠液体滴落在腰腹上也溅到王俊凯身上，二人结合处随着王俊凯的动作和千玺不断沁出的肠液，被击打出许多白沫，那处被完全撑开的洞口在摩擦中变得越发红艳，照这趋势下去，少不了会红肿起来。  
但现在谁也顾不上那么多了，王俊凯的动作越发加重起来，千玺被迫张开的双腿被王俊凯抓在手里压得更开更加方便进入。  
不管是原文作者的安排还是俩人都是初尝情事的原因，这一场床事进行地十分激烈。  
原文作者对于他们的第一次也还算比较克制，并没有想太多的花样来折腾他们。  
但都是第一次所以不太能控制住自己，俩人都不知道做了到底几次，王俊凯也没能控制好自己，在到达巅峰的时候几次射进了千玺身体里。  
对王俊凯来说自然是特别爽的，而千玺感觉自己快被那些射进身体深处的精液给灌满了，有不少精液随着王俊凯的动作被带出流到了床单上，二人结合处一片黏湿泥泞不堪。  
结束后，王俊凯作势要抱千玺去洗澡，被千玺一巴掌拍开了。  
“我又不是女人，至于嘛？！”  
这场情事结束后，就进入了自由活动的时间了。  
千玺不愿意和王俊凯一起洗，十分干脆地拒绝了合洗的要求。  
“你自己先洗吧！”  
毕竟王俊凯是处女座的，所以也没调戏太久，千玺明确拒绝后他就马上去洗了。

7.居然还有这种剧情  
进度条77/100  
经过这次进度条终于往前走了。  
虽然易烊千玺还是很无奈这些事情，但没办法，接下来的剧情基本都是这样子下去了。他只能催眠洗脑自己去克服去接受。当然也没那么快，要一点一点去改变。  
但和王俊凯有过这样的事情后，即使不是在现实世界里，他也无法再像以前一样那般面对王俊凯了。  
说讨厌，谈不上；喜欢，也是喜欢的但说是爱情也好扯。他也十分纠结，却不可能因为这样就和王俊凯老死不相往来了。脑壳痛！！！  
而且他心里也有很多说不上来的感觉，虽然他不弯，但是！他被王俊凯睡了耶！！他被占了便宜，就这么算了也太便宜王俊凯了！  
就带着这么多复杂的心情他依然要和王俊凯继续下去。  
王俊凯就别提多美滋滋的了，不过他心里也有忐忑不安，这幸福太意外了，这是梦吧！他希望这梦能更长一些，虽然他知道他们终归是要回归现实，就让他多感受一下这美梦吧！  
只是他们没有想到居然还有更加意向不到的情节在后面。  
其实也怪王俊凯自己，他并没有提前看最后那部分的剧情，虽然他可以看，但他和千玺说的时候只是大概浏览了一下，基本只有马上要开始的几章才会仔细看。  
所以，面对那部分剧情的时候两人都有些如同被雷劈到了。  
“王俊凯！！！！你看的到底是什么书？！这什么破剧情啊？！！”  
面对千玺的指控，王俊凯自己也是措不及防。  
“我、、我也不知道啊……”  
他们现在对坐在餐桌两边，面对新剧情俩人都显得有些头大。  
“那个、、要不，咱们、、先吃饭吧，呵呵、、、”  
说着王俊凯赶紧把做好的饭菜端上桌，哪知千玺刚吃了一口就忍不住捂着自己的嘴冲到洗手池边呕了起来。  
王俊凯立马拿了纸巾和水到千玺身边。  
“呕～王、王俊凯、、你滚蛋！呕～”好不容易缓过来，生气地接过王俊凯手上的东西收拾了一下。转身回房，王俊凯亦步亦趋地跟着。  
“你别跟着我，现在不想看到你！”  
因为刚刚呕吐过，整个人还有点不舒服，连骂人声音都小了许多。  
“千玺…你先别生气，还是吃点东西比较好。”王俊凯小心翼翼地劝着。  
“吃？我吃得下嘛？你不看到了我吃了就吐！”  
“那我重做一份，要不咱们先去医院检查一下。”  
“不要，不去医院！”  
“那你这样怎么行？千玺，你冷静点，咱们现在还是先别急，总有办法的。”  
“什么办法？你自己看看那破剧情！都还没演呢！你看，我就开始吐！就这尿性，也不用去医院检查一定是的！”  
“对不起……”  
“你对不起也没用，现在怀孕的是我不是你！！”  
没错，那雷到俩人的最后一部分剧情就是千玺会怀孕生子。  
万万没有想到居然还有这样的剧情操作，那本书的原文作者可真是脑洞大开啊！这什么剧情居然还有男人生孩子这项！男人怎么生孩子啊拜托！但这书世界观设定的就是他能生孩子！易烊千玺此刻心情十分复杂，王俊凯也是一样。  
能和千玺谈恋爱，他就已经很满足了，但他同样没有想到这个同人文居然还这么多超纲的操作，真是不知道该说些什么好！  
不管他们现在怎么想，剧情都会继续接着往下走。  
所以接下来的日常就真的成了他们夫夫二人的怀孕待产日常了。不过更加令千玺没有想到的是即使怀孕他和王俊凯依然被原文作者安排了船戏，真是令人猝不及防！  
你能想象千玺腰下垫着枕头挺着肚子跨坐在王俊凯腰上摇摆的画面嘛，简直太美不敢看！（千玺式捂脸）  
简直是不放过一点可能性，千玺不得不去适应王俊凯，适应这一切从来没有过的体验。  
怀孕真的是一件十分辛苦的事，尤其对于易烊千玺。他是一个货真价实的男人，体验女人的生产过程对他来说本来就是一种考验。他本人又是比较瘦的，即使是怀孕也没能让他胖起来多少。依然是手脚细瘦，除了那吹起来的肚子，就好像养分都吸收到孩子那儿了。  
他的孕相是属于比较辛苦的那种，虽然查阅各种书上写了许多种类型，偏偏他不是那种舒服型，这原文作者安排的太不科学了，是为了来虐他的嘛？！  
前期他是全程孕吐反应特别强烈，好不容易缓过来，后期快临产他就开始手脚浮肿，气得他每天都要打骂王俊凯才能泄气。但他也没能真的打多少，太累了！！  
唯一能让他感到欣慰的一点是，他真正有了做爸爸的感觉，他能感受到和肚子里孩子的联系，能感觉到一个鲜活的新生命孕育在身体里，感觉到孩子的胎动心跳。这些感觉没有亲自体验过完全体会不到那种心情，很虔诚，即使他并不是自愿的。  
易烊千玺的内心十分柔软，这些时日里他早就爱上肚子里的小东西，他没法不爱，就算是在这种虚拟世界里那也是他的孩子，亲生骨肉！  
也因此他没那么烦王俊凯了，对王俊凯的感觉现在更加复杂，在有了这么多羁绊这么多朝夕相处的日子后，他已经没办法再若无其事地面对王俊凯，也无法再单纯地把他简单当作兄弟了。他还不知道该怎么做，就只能继续暗示自己去努力接受。  
王俊凯从一开始就是喜欢千玺的，直到他们有了彼此的孩子，他更加确定自己是爱千玺的，他是真的把自己当一个好丈夫好爸爸了。他也为此做了很多准备，看了无数孕期知识，买了无数孩子的用品衣物，各种保险教育基金他早就看好了。  
不夸张地说，要不是易烊千玺看他已经打算把孩子的衣服买到上中学而阻止了，那他都有可能买到孩子成年，对此，易烊千玺只能说一句“这个傻子！”


End file.
